The present invention relates generally to the field of rotating machinery, and more particularly to arrangements for securing a shaft or similar rotating member in a hollow support member, such as a bearing assembly, outer hub assembly, or mounting hub.
A wide range of rotating machinery is known and currently in use in industrial and other applications. In many such applications shafts (or inner hubs) are supported for rotation within hollow members, such as bearings, outer or mounting hubs, and other mechanical supports. The shaft may be driven in rotation by a prime mover, such as an electric motor or engine, or may be linked to various power transmission elements such as chain drives, belt drives, transmissions, pulleys, and so forth. In all such applications mounting structures are typically required to support the rotating and nor-rotating members with respect to one another in the manner sufficient to resist loading, while still allowing for free rotation of the rotating members.
When mounting rotating elements on or within bearings and hubs, several key considerations generally come into play. For example, the bearing, hub, and associated coupling or mounting structures must be capable of withstanding the anticipated loads of the application. Moreover, the mounting structures should allow for the desired balancing or centering of loads within or about the bearing assemblies and hub configurations. Also, the mounting arrangements should prevent premature wear or configurations. Also, the mounting arrangements should prevent premature wear or fretting of the shaft or other mounting components, and thus provide for a maximum life in normal use. The arrangements should also permit use of hollow members having non-tapered (i.e., cylindrical inner diameters or bores) if desired to permit use, for example, of lower-cost and standard off-the-shelf bearing assemblies and mounting hubs. Finally, the mounting structures would ideally be relatively straightforward in application, permitting the shaft (or inner hub) with bearing assemblies or outer hub configurations to be installed without undue expense, both in terms of time and parts. The latter concern extends to dismounting or disassembling the various components for servicing and replacement when necessary.
Mounting structures have been developed that address these concerns adequately, although further improvement is necessary. For example, various tapered locking structures have been developed that force tapered members between a shaft and a mounting hub or bearing. A wide range of structures have been developed for forcing one or more tapered sleeves, for example, into engagement between a hollow member and a shaft. Such structures provide good mechanical support and allow for tight engagement of the hollow member and shaft. However, disassembly of such structures is often problematic, sometimes resulting in damage or destruction of a bearing assembly, a tapered sleeve, or other mechanical components of the system. In certain known arrangements the mounting components are also relatively expensive to manufacture and can be difficult to assembly and disassemble.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved system for mounting a shaft or similar mechanical component within a hollow member. There is a particular need for a straightforward and reliable system for mounting rotating elements, such as shafts, within bearing assemblies and hub configurations.